powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 33: Iiiit's a Hero!!
is the thirty-third episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is the tribute episode to Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Action Commander Zakyura appears! The Zangyack's plan to make the Earthlings submit is to have Zacula eat all their food. While at the supermarket, Luka and Gai (also Don) meet the monster who is eating everything. Gai's Gokai Cellular ends up being eaten as well! Feeling down about what happened Gai is confronted by a delivery man from a Chinese food restaurant. He turns out to be none other than the former RyuuRanger, Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star! Plot Fully recovered from his broken arm, Gai begins the day by cleaning the interior of the Gokai Galleon. Meanwhile, aboard the Gigant Horse, Barizorg introduces Warz Gill to Action Commander Zakyura, who plans to make Earth surrender to the Zangyack Empire by devouring the planet's food supplies. While shopping at a grocery, Gai, Luka and Doc encounter Zakyura. All six Gokaigers transformed and went out to battle the Action Commander, changing into the Gaorangers before Zakyura counterattacks by spitting out all of the food he consumed at them by hitting his stomach in a certain beat. The Gokaigers are thrown back by the attack, but Gai is hurled towards a stack of boxes by the attack, dropping his Gokai Cellular in the process. Zakyura then sucks back the food, unknowingly taking the Gokai Cellular with him before retreating. Feeling depressed over the loss of his transformation device and the fact that the Gokai Galleon cannot trace its location, Gai leaves to have some time to himself. While walking around town, he bumps into Ryo, the former RyuuRanger and current owner of a Chinese restaurant. At the restaurant, Ryo tries to cheer Gai up with a serving of his specialty gyoza, but Gai tells him he can no longer consider himself a hero without his Gokai Cellular. The next day, the rest of the Gokai Galleon Crew scramble to capture Zakyura when he conducts another wave of food attacks, but he manages to get away with his teleportation power. Gai once again meets Ryo at a nearby bazaar, where the latter tells Gai that throughout his frustrations, he has forgotten the most important thing about being a hero. But before he continues the conversation, Zakyura and his troops invade the bazaar. Gai and Ryo intervene, with Ryo telling Gai that despite losing his powers, he has never lost sight of being a hero. Ryo did his Dairanger roll call once more, as he did so, Gai then remembered that he became a hero to protect people, not to just don a shiny suit and does his Gokai Silver roll call as well. The duo manage to dispatch most of the Gormin Sailors, but are no match for the three Zugormin officers and Zakyura. The five Gokaigers arrive at the scene, changing into the Gekirangers and using the Geki Infusion attack to force Zakyura to cough out everything he had consumed by hitting his stomach in the same way as the last time. In effect, Gai recovers his Gokai Cellular and changes into Gokai Silver. All six Gokaigers then change into the Dairangers and finish off the Gormin Sailors before Gai destroys the Zugormin with the Gokai Legendream and the Gokaigers use the Red Charge Rising Strike on Zakyura. When Zakyura and the Zugormin are revived and grown, GokaiOh and GoZyuJin are summoned to battle them. At the moment they are overwhelmed, the Gokaigers unlock the Greater Power of the Dairangers to execute the Gokai GoZyu Qi-Power Bomber on the Zugormin before GokaiOh changes into Hurricane GokaiOh and destroys Zakyura from the inside out with the Gokai Fūrai Attack when the Action Commander foolishly ate Fūraimaru. Back at the bazaar, Ryo gives the crew a hearty serving of his gyoza while he tells Gai never to forget the most important part of being a hero. The short lecture, however, causes Gai to nearly miss out on the gyoza meal. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Masa: *Kayo: *Sabu: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Iiiiit's a Hero!!!!: **Gokai Red - GaoRed, GekiRed, RyuuRanger **Gokai Blue - GaoBlue, GekiBlue, TenmaRanger **Gokai Yellow - GaoYellow, GekiYellow, KirinRanger **Gokai Green - GaoBlack, GekiViolet, ShishiRanger **Gokai Pink - GaoWhite, GekiChopper, HououRanger **Gokai Silver - GaoSilver, KibaRanger, Gold Mode *With this episode, Gai has transformed into all 4 of his male Silver Ranger counterparts at least once. *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode are tied to Sentai teams continuing ancient conflicts that started long ago in the past prior to the team in the actual Sentai. **Dairanger: The war between the Dai and Gorma Tribes of the Daos Civilization of China. **Gaoranger: The war between humanity and the Demon Tribe Org. **Gekiranger: The conflict between the Fist Sages (Juken) and Fist Demons (Akugata). *This is the only time Gai becomes GaoSilver. *The Gokai Changes in this episode also involve teams with 2 similarities. **Teams with a White Ranger. **Teams with a Tiger Themed member. Ksg-gokai-gaoranger.jpg|Gaoranger Gokaiger 33 - Gekiranger.jpg|Gekiranger Episode 33 - Dairanger.jpg|Dairanger Elements/Homages to Dairanger *The title of this episode resembles many Dairanger titles through the extension of one of the words in the episode title akin to someone shouting it out, as it was a trait of Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star. In particular, it resembles the title of the first and second Dairanger episodes and the first two verses of Dairanger opening theme: "Iiiit's Heavenform!!!" ("Tenshin Daaā!!!") and "Iiiiit's Chi Power ("Kiryoku Daaaa!!!"). *The factor of Gai being the focus character in this episode could be a connection to how Kou of the Howling New Star (KibaRanger) was the first permanent Sixth member who starts as a hero character, as compared to Ryo Asuka (who was a temporary one episode ally of the Maskmen) or Burai (who, while the first true sixth, was initially an antagonist to the Zyurangers). *Ryo's desire to make the perfect gyoza continues his quest he started in Dairanger, particularly in Ep. 15: The 3 Stooges' Soccer. *The name of the shopping district Ryo now works in is "Kameo", named after the turtle-man who possessed the seventh Lailai Jewel and whose true identity was the Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen. *Ryo's lesson of "being a hero even without powers" matches the lesson he and the other Dairanger learn in Ep. 47: The Amazing Truth, leading to one of the first suitless roll-calls in Sentai history which Ryo and Gai similarly utilize. Legend Shift RyuuRanger.jpg|RyuuRanger's Legend Shift I Ryo ShishiRanger.PNG|ShishiRanger's Legend Shift Ryo TenmaRanger.PNG|TenmaRanger's Legend Shift Ryo RyuuRanger.PNG|RyuuRanger's Legend Shift II Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 6, Electric Shock, Steadily. *The return of Ryo is the second time a Sentai character from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle has returned in the television series, after the previous encounter with Satoru Akashi from Boukenger in a previous episode. *Junya Ikeda has stated that he became a Super Sentai fan from watching Gosei Sentai Dairanger as a child and fantasizing himself as KibaRanger. In this episode, Gai becomes KibaRanger during the Dairanger Gokai Change which, while not likely to be an explicit reference, serves as a nod to the actor. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Ep. 33: Iiiit's a Hero!!, Ep. 34: Dream Comes True, Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side and Ep. 36: Partner Pirate. It was released on March 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 9, DVD cover GokaiVol09-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 33 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes